The ubiquity of digital computing platforms has facilitated the creation of a vast amount of digital content. Such platforms include computers, cell phones, smart phones, digital cameras and other image forming devices, digital audio recording devices, and an array of other platforms which enable the creation of documents, images, video, audio, and other embodiments of information in digital form. Much of this information can be made available through computer networks and internetworks. An effective way to identify and locate desired information on a computing platform, and especially on a network or internetwork, is through some form of search.
Wireless devices may connect to a network or internetwork, and may store such data as described above. However, searching data stored on a wireless device can consume network resources, such as air interface resources, network bandwidth, and processor load. Furthermore, searching data stored on a wireless device can rapidly deplete a wireless device battery.
Overview
Systems and methods of searching data stored on a wireless device are provided. Using a search request to search data stored on a wireless device which is received at a first processing node from a second processing node, the first processing node performs a search of the data stored on the wireless device. Search results are generated at the first processing node based on the search, and the search results are provided from the first processing node to the second processing node.